Mamizou Futatsuiwa
Summary Mamizou Futatsuiwa (二ッ岩 マミゾウ) is a Bake-danuki summoned by Nue Houjuu to act as the Myouren Temple's trump card against Toyosatomimi no Miko. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Mamizou Futatsuiwa Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Bake-Danuki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Summoning (Can summon fellow Tanukis. Can summon aliens with her Urban Legend), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Miko. Has taken the powers and form of Reimu, Miko, and Byakuren, but it is unknown if she gained their full power). Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Reimu) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Likely high Range: At least Tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Her various Tanuki subordinates Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: As a Tanuki, she would be left paralyzed for several days should she somehow be forced to consume oil. Vulnerable to spiritual attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Disguising things: Mamizou has the power to disguise things, making them appear different than normal to others. She can use this power to disguise herself, save for her large ears and tail, though she can shrink or camouflage them. These powers become stronger on the night of the full moon, and they are not illusions; they really do change the properties of the object. For example, Mamizou can turn opponents into harmless objects. Skill Cards: *'Animal Lute Priest:' Mamizou transforms leaves into a frog or rabbit, which attacks the opponent. *'Bizarre Okuri-Chouchin:' Mamizou transforms her subordinate into a ghost lantern that spews will-o-wisps that protect Mamizou and chase down her opponents. *'Utsusemi Jizo Transformation:' Mamizou transforms into a Jizo and drops down from above her opponent, delivering a surprise attack. *'Youkai Amikiri Transformation:' Mamizou transforms her subordinate into a youkai and charges forwards with them. *'Youkai Karakasa Transformation:' Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a paper umbrella and springs up from the ground. *'Youkai Omokage Transformation:' Mamizou transforms into her opponent, gaining some of their skills, though some of them get odd variations instead of being straightforward copies. *'Youkai Tsurube Transformation:' Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a water bucket and soars through the air. Spell Cards: *'Transformation "Bunbuku Hot Soup Bathtub":' Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a teapot and blows steam at her opponent, while Mamizou relaxes inside. *'Transformation "Futatsuiwa Clan's Curse":' Mamizou transforms her opponent into a harmless object, preventing them from fighting back. *'Transformation "Youkai World Gate of One Hundred Demons":' Mamizou opens a gate, and many Tanuki rush forwards, transforming into all sorts of things and beating down on her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2